


I Need a Hero

by FallLover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 60's name is Cecil, All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Some Fluff, Sort Of Fluff, Wall Sex, background Hank Anderson/Connor - Freeform, reporter Gavin Reed, secret identity sort of, superhero 800, superhero 900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallLover/pseuds/FallLover
Summary: Nathan may have superpowers, but he really just wants to cuddle with one particular investigative reporter. Unfortunately, Gavin has some hang-ups that even superstrength can't solve.





	1. A Single Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful Reed900 fanart by nore0825](https://twitter.com/nore0825/status/1090282079588208643)
> 
> Also the result of discovering that Clancy Brown has voiced Lex Luthor for a very, very long time (and he voices the version I’m most familiar with). Coupled with LuthorxSuperman and how well Connor sort of fits into the Superman role in a lot of ways. Also, canonically (since ~2005 at least), Superboy is literally the child of both Lex Luthor and Superman (Luthor’s DNA was mixed with Superman’s to create him), which gives Hank and Connor extra canon excuse to have a kid. I thought it’d be easier to say “oh well that’s Cole” and then maybe Nines could be Bizarro or some other Superman copy, but well… It turns out I didn’t really want to write Cole, and the idea of Reporter!Gavin Reed being a cross between Tana Moon and Lois Lane with a struggling Born Sexy Yesterday Superboy!Nines was too fun. It's not stated in the story but that's basically the background. Nathan sees Hank/Connor as a cross b/w parental figures and sort of older brother characters like in the "Young Justice" animated series comics.
> 
> Look it’s my first really odd AU that I was sort of into writing and just go with Connor has superpowers and Nines is his superpowered clone (a real stretch right?) and Hank just wants to make medical devices and further the field of medicine with his family’s fortune or w/e and Gavin is an investigative reporter. Thanks to [Pence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pence/pseuds/Pence) for listening to me spew this nonsense at them and bouncing it back with me for something workable. They're an angel.

Nathan opened his eyes, blinked the remaining sleep away, and slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. The apartment he was in was rather cramped and a bit disorderly. And the bed was far more uncomfortable than he was used to. He could see sunlight trickling in through the cheap blinds, clothes and books scattered about. Nathan rubbed his eyes for a second, then heard a mumble. He looked down and saw Gavin, who now took up the entire rather small mattress, flop his arms down. The rest of the blanket that was wrapped around Nathan’s legs was bunched by Gavin’s crotch.

Nathan smiled down at him. Maybe he was still new to the world, but Gavin had been a surprise he was so very happy to accidentally discover. 

True, the man had terrible pick-up lines, which mostly devolved into “You wanna...?” But still.

Gavin finally opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. He grabbed around for his phone to check the time and grumbled more. “Fucking too early for this...”

“Don’t you have work soon?” Nathan asked. He didn’t like scanning Gavin without the man’s permission (not that Gavin would know to ask), but there wasn’t much going on in Gavin’s head this close to waking up that Nathan could easily miss the thought of “8:40 AM fuck” that flashed through his head.

“Psh.” Gavin raised his left leg and bumped the base of his foot against Nathan’s arm. It didn’t even affect him, but Nathan rocked himself lightly to give the illusion to Gavin. “Stop reminding me to be a good person, Boy Scout.”

Nathan smiled, then grabbed Gavin’s ankle and dragged him a little, making the other man yelp. Nathan kissed the underside of Gavin’s knee, making Gavin laugh.

“F-f-Fuck, stop it!” Gavin tried to slap him, but Nathan leaned down instead and started nuzzling his collarbone.

“Make me,” Nathan said, practically squishing Gavin into the mattress.

“Dude, really though, thought I had to go to work?” Gavin mumbled.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“_No_.” Gavin brushed his hands down Nathan’s biceps - which Gavin was very envious of - then wrapped his arms around Nathan’s neck, holding him down while Nathan explored.

They were so close that Nathan felt the flinch when Gavin almost immediately let go. Nathan paused and looked down. Gavin was flushed and looking away from him. “Something wrong?”

“No. No, sorry, I should have asked.”

Nathan blinked at him. “I didn’t mind. I like having your arms wrapped around me.”

Gavin laughed, still not looking at him. “Ha.” When he finally looked back there was a visible pain in his eyes that Nathan wished he had the power to remove. For all that they’d hooked up a few times now, Gavin was very closed off, and Nathan could only guess on what emotional turmoil plagued him.

The first time they’d gotten together, the morning after, when Nathan had been getting dressed, Gavin had been acting aloof, not looking at Nathan once the sex was over, going to the bathroom, standing in the kitchen banging pots around. Nathan asked, “May I have your number?”

Gavin looked at him in surprise. “Huh?”

“Your number. So I can contact you.”

“I uh... why?”

Nathan blinked at him. “I’d like to see you again.”

Gavin laughed, then stopped when Nathan’s expression became confused. “You’re serious.”

“I am.”

“Oh. Uh. Sure.”

Now Nathan rubbed their cheeks together, liking the way Gavin’s stubble felt. Nathan couldn’t grow any. Likely never would, according to Elijah and Connor. So he took advantage where he could.

Plus it made Gavin giggle.

It was slow going, but Nathan had enjoying increasing their touching over the course of several hook-ups. These nice, comfortable times in the morning were a treasure. It was a nice break from Connor reviewing combat and first aid techniques.

Gavin was quite happy to get Nathan over and have sex, but too many forms of emotional intimacy had him shrinking away. Maybe they hadn’t known each other _that _long – a couple months of hook-ups wasn’t exactly an extended relationship, at least according to what Nathan had read – but they talked a lot. About Gavin’s work, mostly. About Nathan’s… “university degree he was studying for”.

Nathan thought Gavin wanted that level of intimacy. But Gavin seemed overly worried about Nathan’s reaction, at least to the point that Nathan would take offense to the idea. And Nathan… didn’t know what to do to counteract it.

There was a meow and Anna, a red Cornish Rex, hopped up on the mattress to crawl by Gavin’s side.

“Ahh haven’t fed her yet,” Gavin said. He nudged Nathan off. “Sorry ba-Nathan, I gotta… feed her before I go into work.”

Nathan sat up so Gavin could get around to the cat. She followed her human into the kitchen. Nathan sighed and searched around for his clothes. Finally somewhat decent, he walked over to the ‘kitchen’ area, where Gavin was rinsing out the can of cat food and Anna was happily eating away. Nathan walked up behind him and captured Gavin’s hips in his hands. The man was still completely nude, the blanket having fallen off and been left behind.

Gavin stopped cleaning and put the can down in the sink, leaning his head back against Nathan’s chest.

<Nathan, it’s time to get going.>

Nathan blinked, then sighed. “I forgot I… I have a meeting this morning. Advisor.”

Gavin froze, then pulled away. “Oh. Well good thing we got up, then.”

<_Nathan._>

<One moment, Connor.>

“I can come back later…?” Nathan offered.

Gavin swallowed. “You… you want to?” He laughed it off. “I mean, what about classes and everything?”

“I have to eat sometime. We could… get takeout maybe?”

“Yeah. Sure. I’ll… message you when I get out of work.”

Nathan gave him a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek before heading out.

* * *

Gavin sighed as he headed into work. The elevator ride up the building usually let him zone out a bit, and no one he knew was in the elevator with him. He didn’t quite know what his feelings were in regard to Nathan. Well, he knew they were positive. The guy was hot and nice, and seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with Gavin for some reason. The sex couldn’t be _that_ good, even Gavin had to be honest with himself.

He kept expecting the other shoe to drop at any minute. Nathan was too good to be true. Sure, Gavin had a couple decent come-ons every half a century, but it’s not like he’d used any of them the night he and Nathan had hooked up the first time. He’d been way too tired from work.

There was always something, though. He’d learned it with his first “boyfriend” in high school. Anyone who was too good to be true was _definitely _lying about something. Probably a lot of things. Gavin had been hesitant to dip into Nathan’s past. He’d lost the two boyfriends he’d had since high school because he dug and found things he’d rather not think of. Every time he gave someone a chance, he reminded himself _why _he’d stuck to hook-ups since high school. Since Brad. The douchecanoe to end all douchecanoes.

Nathan wasn’t a boyfriend. Not… not quite. They were definitely skirting hook-up/boyfriend territory. But they hadn’t put a name to anything. Gavin had never even seen Nathan’s place. They’d only ever gone to the one bar they’d met at or ate takeout at Gavin’s place. So he didn’t really have to do it, did he…?

The elevator door opened to office buzzing with light chatter and various televisions on, showing the news, and an array of cubes and maze-like corridors between them. Gavin worked his way around to his desk. Tina found him there, logging into his computer.

She leaned against his cube wall and grinned, “So, you heard about the latest Eight stunt?”

“What, he rescue a burning building full of puppies?” Gavin said as he started browsing his emails, looking for anything he magically missed between waking up and walking to work.

“Well it was a burning apartment complex. But get this, _he had help_.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “What was it, a magic firefighter?”

She snorted. “Gavin, I know you hate him, but come on. Guy’s cool so far.”

“Vigilantes are one in a million, Tina. And I don’t see any vigilantes fixing our healthcare or infrastructure system.”

“Oh ye of dead imagination. What happened to Gavin who liked knights in shining armor?”

“…Mine turned out to be a dragon in disguise. One of the ugly, smelly ones.”

Tina blinked and grimaced. “Ah. Yeah. But, hey, you have uh… whoever the mystery hook-up guy is right? How’s that going?”

“Ugh I dunno. He’s still around, I guess.”

“Chen!” Fowler’s voice rang over the cubes. “Where’s that draft on the debates last night?”

“Coming Captain!” Tina said as she turned around, trotting gamely along back to her cube. “I’m pulling it out of my ass this minute.”

“It better be clean, then.”

Gavin glanced over his folder on the latest corruption story he was working on. He was waiting on a phone call from his source in an hour. He hoped, anyway. Guy had been getting a bit antsy. Fucking government toadies.

He headed over to assortment of news sites, including his paper. In a prominent place was the column for the antics of the new hero, “Eight”, as he’d called himself. For no apparent reason. Sure, he wore the infinity symbol on his gear, but he could have easily called himself “Infinity Man” or something. Sure, it would have been as dumb as “Eight”, but still.

There was a video. He could see phone footage of someone pulling people out of a burning building. Far off. Not too much detail. He recognized that silver and blue uniform, though. Unless it was a copycat. He was more surprised to see there was a new interview. Apparently Eight had stopped for an interview with the local news before leaving.

There was soot on his face and his clothing was mussed, but he smiled brightly at the reporter and her crew. His hair was a bit of a mess, too, but it even looked stylish for all that. Bloody superpowered people. Yeah, so what he could move superfast and punch through walls and lift cars and was bulletproof and crap? Did he even know who ended up footing the bill for those walls? How many people he sent to the hospital? Did he even do anything to deal with the gun violence problems in this country?

Gavin rubbed his eyes just as he heard the reporter ask, “And who’s your… sidekick?”

“Oh he’s not my sidekick. We’re coworkers, really.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. You did a great job helping Eight out earlier. What should we call you?”

“I’m Nine.”

Gavin blinked and put his hand down.

He stared dumbly at the screen, not hearing anything. Not processing.

Then he snatched his phone so fast out of his pocket and started rapidly typing. Then he paused. Reconsidered. Retyped. Put the phone down. Pushed his hands through his hair.

“_Phck.”_

* * *

Nathan knocked on Gavin’s apartment door. He’d dressed neatly. He knew it usually didn’t matter; he and Gavin typically started tossing their clothes aside around halfway through the evening. But he liked to think he was making a good first impression.

Hank always said, “A well-fitted suit is a great way to get someone to want to marry you.”

“Honey,” Connor said, sitting on the couch in Hank’s office while they were having this conversation, “Just because it worked once, does not mean it works for everyone. Plus, Nathan is barely a year old. And he barely knows the guy.”

“It’s good to be prepared,” Hank said.

“Do you really like him?” Connor asked, worried.

Nathan easily replied, “I do. Although he’s very careful about letting me in.”

“Mm. Well if he hurts you I’ll rip out his spine or something, okay?”

“Fuck, Connor,” Hank laughed. “Really?”

“Okay I’ll dangle him over the edge of a building, like Hank would, wouldn’t you dear?”

“This is why I married you.”

Now the door opened and Gavin practically yanked him into the apartment, quickly shutting the door behind him.

“Hello to you, too,” Nathan said, making sure his satchel of chips wasn’t jostled. “I brought some—”

“Were you followed?”

“Was I… what?”

Gavin turned to him, glaring. Nathan knew that the man might be a couple inches shorter than him, but he still pulled off “silent rage” quite well. “Answer the question.”

“Why would I be followed?”

“I don’t know, how many people have you saved from burning buildings today?”

Nathan blinked. He knew Gavin was an investigative reporter. He knew the interview would be on the news. He, Hank, and Connor had agreed that it was a good idea as an introduction. Get ahead of any stories for his official debut. But dealing with it now… It wasn’t like it was necessarily a _secret_. He and Connor looked ordinary enough and enough people didn’t even notice them in normal attire, even without any masks to hide their faces while they “worked”.

“It’s amazing what some fancy gear and a dangerous situation will hide,” Chloe had commented as she double-checked their gear before she let them put on the new stuff.

“I um… I was planning to…”

“No. Any conversation we have, it’s on the record.” Gavin pulled out his phone to record the conversation. “So. You’re Superman 2.0 or…”

“Nine.”

“Or whatever the fuck.”

“Do you want to sit down?”

“_Do not speak to me._”

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him.

Gavin sighed. “Why did you debut now?”

“I’m not doing an interview with you right now.”

“Oh yeah? What then?”

“I wanted to have a nice meal together and… hang out or something. Maybe have sex. That’d be cool.”

“Well I’d like to know I’m not being lied to by the person who hooks up with me.” Gavin seemed even angrier now somehow.

Nathan was apologetic. “I’m sorry. I should have… I should have said. But… I have people to protect. And they said I should keep it quiet. I’ve never lied to you about anything else.”

“You can _fly_.”

“I can jump very high. Not fly.”

“Phck.” Gavin rubbed his eyes.

“Do you want to sit down? You look tired.”

“No I don’t want to sit down!” Gavin walked away, scratching his fingers through his hair. “I knew it would be something. Sure, I didn’t see this bullshit, but… It’s always fucking something. I mean maybe you’re not a stalker but no, no you had to be like a… a goddamn alien or some shit…”

“We’re not aliens.”

“Oh yeah like I’m going to believe any goddamn thing you say.” Gavin glared at him.

“If you don’t believe me, then what is the point of interviewing me?”

“I don’t fucking know. We’re not having an interview, according to you.” Gavin huffed. “Do you even… why even bother with this?” He gestured to the apartment. “What’s… you’re a fucking superhero? You could have anyone you want. Be anywhere. Why stick around in the butt end of Detroit with… with…” He swallowed. “With a worthless… with…”

Nathan set his bag down and walked over. Gavin turned away from him. Nathan carefully wrapped his arms around Gavin’s torso. Gavin didn’t push back into him like he usually did.

“I think you’re amazing,” Nathan said.

Gavin snorted.

“You were the first person to make me laugh. My… Eight said I should go out and try to have some fun. He stepped away while I was at the bar, and then there you were, being, well… silly. And sweet. I’d never been on a date before.”

“It wasn’t a damn date.”

Nathan laughed. “No. But I think I prefer the more straightforward version anyway.”

“…Fuck don’t tell me I was your first relationship.”

“Platonically, no. I have a lot of friends, relatively speaking. Romantically? …There’s never really been anyone.”

“So does that include…?”

“Physically? Yes. Why, are you into virgins?”

“Fuck that dumb judgmental shit. I just… I don’t want to… to ruin things for you by being your first. You deserve…” Gavin cut himself off and looked away, towards the door. “You deserve better.”

“I think I get to decide what I deserve. And I’ve enjoyed myself immensely with you.”

Gavin pulled away, but Nathan held him back.

“Yeah, so what now? You leaving?”

“I don’t want to. Unless you ask me to.”

“Sounded like you were leaving.”

“I misspoke.”

Gavin was quiet for a while.

Nathan pulled back so he could turn Gavin and see his face. The man refused to look at him. Instead, Gavin stared at Nathan’s shirt.

“I’d enjoy myself a lot maybe, as you do, if we were honest. I want… I want more from this relationship. And I think you do, too. But I want to know… why you’re always afraid of moving on. Like you think I’ll… be mad?”

Gavin laughed. “What. You psychic?”

“…”

Gavin’s face snapped up to his. “No…”

“I don’t scan you. At least I try not to. Some thoughts are kind of like screams, really. I can’t ignore them. But I never invaded your privacy for something like this. I swear.”

Gavin snorted and looked away. “I want… I want more. I think. I don’t know. I don’t have a great track record with boyfriends.”

“Well I don’t have any track record, besides you.”

“You are so fucking corny it’s ridiculous. You and… Eight? God that’s a fucking stupid name… You deserve each other. Why the fucking ‘Nine’, anyway?”

“Honestly we’re not blessed with incredible imagination in the naming department. Other suggestions were shot down.”

Gavin laughed. “Yeah. You’ll have to tell me sometime.”

“I will… if you tell me more about you. If you let me in.”

Gavin looked down. His fingers lightly rucked the cloth by Nathan’s hips. He was silent for a long time.

Nathan leaned in and pressed their foreheads together.

Gavin finally sighed. “All right. But remember you fucking asked.”

Nathan smiled.


	2. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating upped for some sexy times, folks. New tags added.

“Gavin, please come out of the bathroom.”

“…Your dads are… Your… you…”

“Gavin?”

Gavin had asked NINE, the sidekick to the number one vigilante (well, considering there weren’t that many official not-some-random-dude-who-just-helped-old-people-carry-groceries quote unquote vigilantes anyway, number one of nothing much didn’t really matter, or at least that’s what Gavin always told Tina) a few questions about his life, and then Gavin had promptly shut himself in the bathroom because clearly he was ill. He was ill and he had dreamed he was dating a guy who could literally sort of fly and—

“I told you I can’t shoot lasers from my eyes. That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Stop reading my mind!” Gavin crouched down on his hard bathroom floor and wished he’d cleaned the place better. He should do that. He should just clean the entire apartment tomorrow. Deep clean the floors, the walls, spritz up the crappy bathroom mirror, clean the bedsheets, wipe down the fridge…

“Gavin I’m sorry if I’m scaring you, but I really don’t imagine you’re comfortable on the floor of your terrible bathroom.”

“Stop insulting my fucking bathroom!”

“I only did it because you insult it all the time.” Nathan leaned against the door. “Please, Gavin. I’m sorry I scared you. Please tell me what I can do to help.”

Gavin wondered what hyperventilating was like. He’d never really done it before. He used to get sort of anxiety when he was younger. He’d thought he’d had an anxiety attack or a breakdown or something in high school but really it was just panic or stress or something, that’s what everyone said. And it wasn’t like he was _panicking_, really. His brain wasn’t whited out or something, or whatever panic was really like. He could never quite recall what panic was like when he wasn’t feeling it. Really, now, he was just kind of… confused by everything. Like the world wasn’t right anymore and if he just sat still long enough, it would right itself again.

“Gavin please talk to me.”

Gavin swallowed and stood up, opening the door, staring as Nathan stepped back for a moment and watched him, like Gavin would bolt at the slightest extra movement. Gavin walked past him and flopped down on his stomach on the mattress, sighing.

Nathan walked over and sat next to him. He hesitated, then carefully reached out and rubbed circles on Gavin’s back in a way he knew Gavin liked.

Gavin didn’t respond for a long while.

Eventually Nathan sighed and lay down next to him, snuggling close. Gavin didn’t move away. He rolled over so he could spoon against Nathan’s stomach. Nathan wrapped an arm around his chest and held him close.

“...So all this shit,” Gavin started, “your... secret identity, your weird clone shit, your dads, your powers... All this happened and you just thought ‘hey a reporter sounds like a great guy to hook up with’?”

“...I didn’t know you were a reporter when we first got together.”

“But you stuck around after learning.” Gavin had told Nathan what he did for a job during the second hook-up, when a source had called the morning after and Gavin had to walk into the bathroom to talk to his source in some privacy.

Gavin realized he probably owed Larry an apology, given Gavin’s bed buddy could read minds and had super hearing.

“I cared about you too much to leave at that point.”

“So what if I’d leaked the story? I still might.”

“You won’t.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” Nathan said, smiling. “I don’t think you will.”

“You threatening me?”

“No.”

“Then what? You think I... you think I lo...?” Gavin swallowed. It was hard to say the words. The last time he’d said them, bad things had happened. Nathan thus far had been a lot better.... until all this nonsense. Admittedly being able to lift cars with your bare hands wasn’t the same as cheating on your supposed boyfriend with three other people by any stretch of the imagination, but still.

“I think you like me,” Nathan replied, filling the tense silence.

“...For a secret like yours you need better than that. People can be bought. They can be threatened or blackmailed. Fuck, even if I didn’t squeal, I could be followed or tracked or my apartment could be bugged, or what if I owned one of those stupid Alexa things or google dots or whatever the fuck that records your voice or—?"

“You don’t, though. And I’m very careful when I come here.”

“I don’t think you’re worried enough.”

“The fact that you’re worrying about me is not helping your case against your not giving me away.”

“I’m just...” Gavin pulled away and sat up on the mattress, glaring down at Nathan. “I’ve worked with plenty of sources over the years. I’m a reporter. I know the drill for a lot of this. It’s basic—it doesn’t mean I care enough to...” Gavin swallowed. “There’s no reason for you to trust me.” He laughed darkly. “Fuck I gave you the third degree when you showed up after I learned who you are. _I_ wouldn’t trust me in your shoes.”

Nathan reaches out and lightly caressed Gavin’s calf, making the other man shiver. Nathan lightly tugged Gavin’s ankle, making Gavin huff with repressed laughter.

“Stop that.”

Nathan smiled. “If you’re as uncaring as you say, you would be trying a lot harder to get away, I think. It would track with what I know of you.”

“Maybe I just know it’s pointless when you can break walls and you’re faster than... I dunno. Very fast things? I know Eight raced a car once.”

Nathan stopped playing with Gavin’s leg and frowned, pulling away. “I wouldn’t... I would never assault you.”

Gavin blinked and swallowed. “I... no, I didn’t... fuck...”

Nathan sat up and started to get off the mattress.

“Wait!” Gavin reached out and grabbed Nathan’s shoulder. It was like tugging on a brick wall.

Nathan was surprised by the motion and moved slightly, which meant that Gavin fell forward in a heap on the mattress just under the taller man. Nathan stared down in amusement as Gavin grumbled his way into a better position.

Gavin reached out again, tugging on Nathan’s shirt. “Come here.”

Nathan hesitated, then leaned back down, lying down next to Gavin again. Nathan still wore a troubled expression.

“I’m sorry for... I don’t think you’d... it’s just...” Gavin sighed and leaned his face against Nathan’s chest.

Nathan hesitantly reached out and combed his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

“I don’t think you’re like that, okay? It was a dumb thing to say.”

“...Okay.” Nathan swallowed. “But if I ever _do_ get like... if I ever make you uncomfortable, I want... You need to say something. It’s pointless to ignore the fact that I could hurt you very badly, very easily. And I want you to tell me if… if I ever…”

“You won’t, but I will say something if by some weird post-apocalyptic scenario you do.”

“Okay.”

Gavin pulled back, and leaned up to press his lips to Nathan’s. The angle was very awkward, and he shortly fell back with a huff. “Ugh this is so dumb. Why are you so stupidly tall?”

Nathan smiled and rolled slightly so he was above Gavin, trapping the shorter man between his arms. Gavin grinned wolfishly up at him.

Nathan leaned down and kissed him, longer this time. Gavin’s hands latched onto Nathan’s shirt, tugging at it in no particular direction. Nathan sat back up and pulled the shirt off, tossing it aside.

Gavin watched him hungrily. “Fuck you’re so fucking hot.”

Nathan laughed and leaned back down, letting Gavin wrap his arms around Nathan’s neck and tug him back into a kiss. Nathan eventually broke the kiss so that Gavin could gasp for breath, and shimmied down a bit to start undoing Gavin’s jeans. Gavin propped himself up on his elbows while Nathan pulled Gavin’s boxers and jeans down. Nathan grinned at him before scooting down even more and putting his mouth on Gavin’s cock.

“Phk!” Gavin hissed as he fell back down on the mattress. He’d never figured out how Nathan was so good at this and now he still didn’t know. He’d have to ask. He knew the answer would be even weirder than he’d figured. Probably involving aliens, no matter what Nathan said.

Nathan sucked and licked until every thought Gavin had been thinking of disappeared and he was moaning and thrusting up into Nathan’s mouth. Nathan reached down to his own pants to unbuckle his jeans and rub his own achingly hard cock through his boxers. The problem he’d found with Gavin was that the noises that Gavin made just set everything off in his own body. When Nathan hollowed his cheeks, Gavin shouted, “Nathan!” And that was enough to put Nathan over the edge. He pulled his mouth off of Gavin’s cock for a second to breathe through his own release, with Gavin lightly rubbing his hair through his own shaking.

Nathan shortly leaned back over Gavin’s crotch and quickly worked him over with his tongue. Gavin ended up yelling again, and Nathan held him as he came. Nathan licked Gavin clean as the other man sagged back onto the mattress, shaking even harder.

Nathan popped off Gavin’s dick and sidled around Gavin’s legs to lie next to him, pulling Gavin over to himself. Gavin curled up against Nathan’s chest, his eyes closed.

“Thanks,” Gavin said, softly. “Tired.”

Nathan watched Gavin fall asleep, rubbing his back, listening to his breathing slow. Nathan wanted to talk about how scared he was. He knew he was _so _close to losing Gavin. This entire thing… Gavin had been so close to ending the whole thing. It was… terrifying.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Nathan said, quietly.

Gavin blinked his eyes opened. “You won’t. At least now I know why you’re stupid hot and stupid nice.” He sighed. “It _would_ take a superhuman to like someone like me.”

Nathan smiled sadly. They’d talked a little about Gavin’s last boyfriend during previous hook-ups. It was something Nathan wanted to know more about. He wanted to know everything he could about Gavin. He wanted this to be more than just hook-ups. And he was pretty sure Gavin did, too. “That’s not true. You’re easy to like.”

“Ha. Gonna sleep now.”

“Kay.” Nathan leaned down and shut his eyes, knowing he was going to make sure Gavin knew how much Nathan cared about him. When they woke up.


	3. Walls

Gavin tightened his legs around Nathan’s back. “Y-you know-fuck-the cameras are really unf-flattering when you save the fucking day.”

Nathan adjusted Gavin’s left hip a bit for a better angle and replied, “That so?” before leaning down and sucking Gavin’s neck, making him shudder.

“Really,” Gavin said, latching his fingers onto Nathan’s back. If bullets and knives couldn’t pierce Nathan’s skin, Gavin’s piddly cut nails wouldn’t do anything, and it meant he could dig in as much as he wanted. Which Nathan reward by a pleasant hum against Gavin’s neck. “No decent close-ups to see-fuck-your good side.” Gavin was grateful that the next-door neighbors worked late, and the walls here weren’t as thin as some of the shitholes he’d lived in.

Nathan pulled back and picked up his pace, yanking Gavin onto his dick with every thrust. “And what’s my good side?”

“C-can’t make up my mind, babe,” Gavin replied before grunting.

Nathan grinned. “You’re cute when you’re all distracted like this.”

Gavin snorted. “You and your super-dick strength…”

“Going to come for me, darling?”

"Twice wasn’t enough?”

“Mmm… Nope!” Nathan pumped Gavin’s cock, making Gavin moan brokenly.

“Naaathannn…” Gavin squeezed his legs together and was grateful Nathan was seemingly made of iron and wouldn’t be bothered by it.

Nathan’s breath grew shorter as he came closer to release, and he could feel Gavin shaking in his arms. He tightened his hand on Gavin’s cock, then covered Gavin’s mouth with his own to swallow Gavin’s cries through their release.

Gavin sagged in Nathan’s arms and Nathan broke the kiss as he leaned forward and squished Gavin even more. Gavin was breathing heavily against him. Eventually, Nathan pulled out and wrapped his arms more securely around Gavin, carrying him over to the mattress and laying him down.

Gavin sprawled out a bit, muttering about the sheets.

Nathan went to the bathroom and started the shower, turning it on hot, before going back and coaxing Gavin to stand up. He pulled Gavin into the bathroom so they could stand under the water together. Nathan enjoyed sudsing him up, which made Gavin grumble a bit.

Gavin worked on Nathan’s stomach while Nathan scrubbed through Gavin’s hair.

“So did you get magic dick genes or something?” Gavin asked.

Nathan scoffed. “Yes. I heard my father specifically requested it. ‘He’s got to have the biggest, most powerful dick ever,’ he said.”

“That’s disturbing in so many ways.”

They finished washing off and Nathan helped Gavin out of the shower so they could towel off. Gavin went into the kitchen while Nathan changed out the bedsheets. When he joined Gavin, Gavin handed him a cup of fruit juice. Nathan sipped his drink while Gavin looked out the window, watching some pigeons on the balcony, and Nathan admired the unashamed nakedness on display. He was nude, too, but it had never bothered him. Gavin was shy at the best of times, and had only recently started foregoing clothes more often during their days off together. Nathan walked around the table and leaned on the counter behind Gavin.

Gavin put the glass down and sighed, leaning back into Nathan. “Was thinking of making something but I’m too fucking tired. Wanna just order Thai food?”

“And stay in all day with you?” Nathan hugged Gavin to his stomach. “I think I can pencil you in.”

Gavin scoffed and grabbed his phone to put an order in. When he was done, Nathan pulled him over to the mattress, where they were happy to just snuggle for a bit.

Gavin’s phone rang and he looked at the caller ID before hitting the ‘deny call’ button.

“Spam?” Nathan asked, rubbing circles on Gavin’s hip.

“_Eli_,” Gavin replied, glaring at his phone. After two minutes, it started ringing again. He cursed.

“You could just _talk_ to him, you know,” Nathan said.

“I have nothing to say to him.”

“He wanted to go public with the project, you know.”

“Yes. You’ve told me.” Gavin turned away so his back was to Nathan. Nathan curled up against his back.

“So…?”

“He knew you and your dad were like… the biggest fucking story ever, and he just stared at my face and said nothing? For _months._”

“You’ve always said you hated all the vigilante stories. And then afterwards you usually start rants about infrastructure.”

“We have bridges on the verge of collapse, Nathan!”

“Yes, love, I know.”

Gavin sighed. “Also… I don’t like talking about the dude who… designed…”

“…Me?” Nathan asked, quietly, against Gavin’s neck.

“…Yes. It’s fucking disturbing, all right? He’s my _brother_ and now I’m…”

“I’m not like a Barbie. It was mostly just genetic engineering and hoping I didn’t come out… wrong.” Nathan frowned. He didn’t like thinking about this. “I wasn’t the first. I was just… the successful one. Connor wanted to stop when he found out, so I was the last made.”

Gavin turned his head to look back at Nathan. “…Babe?”

Nathan smiled at him. “Yeah?”

“What happened? To the others?”

“Most didn’t survive. Not long. So far as I’m aware I have only one surviving brother. Cecil. He’s about a month older than me.”

“What’s he up to?”

“He works in Hank’s R&D on various projects where he can handle things at his own pace but still be challenged. He doesn’t like people much, but Hank calms him, so he can go to Hank whenever he’s having problems, and that helps.”

“Do you get along?” Gavin asked, turning back to him.

Nathan rubbed Gavin’s shoulder while he looked off into the distance. “I think so. We’re not… best friends. But sometimes we go for walks together. He likes bird watching.” Nathan sighed. “He doesn’t like that he’s not… as _useful_ as Connor and I are. I haven’t been able to explain to him that just because he’s not bulletproof or… he doesn’t have our superpowers, that doesn’t mean he’s useless, but… I don’t know. I’m not good at it. Hank’s better.”

“It’s good that you try,” Gavin said. “I’m sure he appreciates it.”

Nathan shrugged.

“I mean I don’t know the guy, but like… if I had you for a brother, I would…”

Nathan snorted. “I really don’t want to think about you being my brother.”

“Fuck, no.” Gavin shuddered.

“You should talk to Elijah, though. We’re not close, but… I see him a lot. And Chloe and I are close, and she says he’s a bit sad these days.”

“You are not guilt-tripping me via Eli’s girlfriend.”

“Am I not?” Nathan stared deeply into Gavin’s hazel eyes.

Gavin snorted. Then he frowned. “She’s not like some… weird experiment, right?” Gavin frowned at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, just… I didn’t think we were at the point where we were growing superhumans in tanks and now my brother’s apparently done it, so…”

“Yes, that’s why Chloe’s actually from Alpha Centauri. She taught Elijah all his scientific know-how so he could make Cecil and I.”

“You’re not funny. You think you’re funny and you’re not.”

“I think I’m _hilarious_,” Nathan replied, smiling at Gavin’s angry pout.

“Just because _you’re_ human doesn’t mean aliens aren’t real, and who knows okay? Maybe they’ll come and murder us or eat us or something, I wouldn’t blame them. Humans are awful.”

“Mmm… But we try, too,” Nathan replied, nuzzling Gavin’s forehead. “Humans are creative and generous and charitable. Not all the time, but when they are, it’s wonderful.”

“Are we starting a make-out sesh talking about the ethics of humans because if so that one’s on me, I’m sorry, I do not want that. Please no.”

Nathan snorted. “Well I could start naming all your human features I enjoy. Like your soft hair, or your soft forehead, or your warm neck,” Nathan started kissing said neck, “or the way your muscles taste when I lick them—”

“Fuck, Nathan, stop,” Gavin said, laughing as Nathan moved down his midsection. “It’s… It’s weird. It’s very weird.”

“Or how I love when you wrap your thighs around me when I’m buried—”

“I’ll talk to Eli, okay? After dinner. Or tomorrow, maybe. All right?” Gavin was flushed red.

“Please don’t talk about your brother when I’m in my happy place,” Nathan said.

Gavin snorted. “You have your face right above my crotch.”

“Yes. My happy place.” Nathan snuffled at Gavin’s abdomen.

Gavin played with Nathan’s hair. “You are ridiculous. I love you, you ridiculous—” Gavin paused.

Nathan froze.

“I mean…” Gavin started. “I mean… I…” Gavin put his hands up to his mouth. “I didn’t mean… I…”

“Gavin,” Nathan said, moving back up. He was alarmed to see Gavin was starting to cry.

“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t… Please don’t…”

“Gavin, it’s okay,” Nathan said, putting his arms around Gavin’s shoulders and pulling him close.

“_Please don’t leave…_” Gavin said, quietly.

“I won’t,” Nathan said, holding Gavin close. “I won’t go anywhere. I’m not going anywhere. I’m so happy you… I love you, too, Gavin.”

Gavin was shaking so hard in his arms. Nathan tried to wrap himself around Gavin, to protect him as much as possible. He hated how all his special abilities failed him in moments like this. Even the mind-reading was just distracting him because he was just reading fear on top of fear and anxiety emanating from Gavin, and Gavin hated when Nathan read him, so he refused to go any deeper than that. He rubbed Gavin’s back, said as many comforting things as he could think of.

“…Do you really mean that?” Gavin eventually asked, quietly.

Nathan blinked, and smiled. “That I’m not leaving? That I love you? Yes. Of course I do. You’re amazing.”

Gavin leaned his head into Nathan’s neck. “…I’m sorry. I wish it… I wish I was easier… I wish I was better at… At this…”

“There’s nothing to get wrong,” Nathan said. He realized he was crying a little, too. “There’s nothing to ever get wrong about this. If it’s one thing I’ve learned from Connor and Hank, it’s that it’s… It’s us, together, and that’s what matters. And I’m so happy to be here with you. That’s all.”

Gavin snorted and wrapped his arms around Nathan’s back and held tight.

Nathan kissed the top of Gavin’s head.

“I love you,” Gavin said, even quieter. “Really. I do.”

“I love you, too.”

They were quiet for a while, just holding onto each other.

Gavin’s stomach rumbled.

“…I am so fucking hungry.”

Nathan laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna leave them there, waiting for their Thai food. Hopefully they remember to put on shorts at least, or just expertly hide themselves behind the door idk.
> 
> I'd love to do more with this universe but well... We'll see.


End file.
